


Bring Me To The Edge

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec comes like a bus late as fuck lol, Alec heads towards subspace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Chains, Consent is Sexy, Cuffs, Dominant Magnus, Edgeplay, Feathers & Featherplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NO pain play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Satsuma is a safeword, Sex Magic, Top Magnus Bane, Verbal Consent, blowjob, four poster bed, rune play, stressed Alec, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec comes home from work late, again, Magnus decides he needs to learn a lesson. A lesson about what it's like to wait for something you want.Alec almost jumps at the chance to leave the role of leader at the door, or at the foot of the bed at least. How inventive could Magnus be? right?Maybe he should be late more often?





	Bring Me To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Hunter, I enjoyed typing every word, dear.
> 
> The song for this one is Earned it- Nightcore version. Check it out, the fanart video is spectacular!
> 
> please note, I'm not a BDSM expert, this is my first foray into BDSM so sorry if I get any of it wrong.
> 
> Also, please do not attempt any of the acts without doing research first. Consent is a must, stay safe!

Magnus couldn’t stop his foot from tapping out a rhythm that matched his impatience, a quick staccato against the kitchen floor that was getting him madder and madder by the second. 

He glanced at the clock again, sighing when he saw that Alec was over an hour late. He looked down at the candlelit dinner that he had slaved over, conjuring dishes from India, Singapore, Russia. 

He grinned when the perfect punishment popped into his head, maybe Alec needed a lesson in what it was like to wait for something you wanted.

His head snapped up when he heard the front door of the loft go. He schooled his expression, sipping at the particularly fine wine he had summoned all the way from Italy. He had gone to a lot of effort! 

He swirled the dark liquid over his tongue as Alec stormed into the kitchen covered in… “what is that?” he asked, his eyes raking over Alec’s body as he took in what looked like demon guts all over him. 

“For once, can’t a day go by where I don't come home smothered in something?” Alec asked, too busy examining his clothes to notice the sour expression on Magnus’ face. He looked up when he heard a deep sigh. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, taking in the look on his face. “I’m late again, aren’t I?” he asked, his gaze darting to the laden table before his eyes hit the floor. 

No matter how hard he tried to get away from the Institute on time, there was always some emergency that pulled him back. He hated when they had to break off their plans because of his work or times like this when Magnus planned some sort of surprise and his job ruined it. 

His days were getting longer and longer, more and more stressful. Just the thought of how tough this week had been had him dragging his hands through his hair, just for once, he wished someone would give him a break.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes hit the floor, almost pulling his hair out. He knew that look, the one Alec wore when he needed someone else to take control. 

He had been doing that more and more often lately, the more stressed he was at work, the more he let Magnus taker control at home. Alec wasn’t a true sub, it wasn’t in his nature, it was just something he needed now and then.

Magnus knew, as he looked his Shadowhunter over, that he had picked the correct punishment. 

“Dinner is ruined, Alexander. What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked, his tone flat and commanding, watching as it wrapped around his lover. 

Alec’s eyes slammed closed when he heard Magnus’ question, his mind racing. Magnus only spoke like that when he had something special in mind, something that would allow him to relax and take a step back from being a leader. 

He looked up, to see the stern expression on Magnus’ face, thanking the angel for this man who always knew what he needed. 

“Magnus, I… I’m sorry, I tried to get away on time, I just…” Alec trailed off, staring at his feet as he fell into his role, sending a shiver down his spine. He shuffled his feet until he heard Magnus’ wine glass hit the table.

“Go and get cleaned up, Alexander” Magnus said, pushing a bit more authority into his tone, well, a lot more. Usually, he would never command Alec to do anything, unless he needed it. 

He watched the shudder run through Alec when he spoke, the way his eyes fluttered closed before he mumbled a reply. “I didn’t quite catch that?” he asked, folding his arms and watching every move Alec made.

“I said… yes...Magnus” Alec mumbled, his eyes darting up to see his boyfriend watching him with a pensive expression on his face. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him before he shuffled out of the room and through the loft to the bathroom. 

Alec thought about Magnus’ tone as he stripped the disgusting clothes from his body. The way he had told him to get a shower, no, commanded him. 

It had his dick twitching. He couldn’t help it when his eyes slammed closed, his hand wandering down to his dick as he palmed it through his boxers.

Magnus watched Alec from the doorway. He had come for Alec’s clothes, before they could touch anything, to find him fully hard and moaning as he touched himself. A shiver ran down his spine when he heard Alec moan “yes Magnus”. 

The way Alec had said it, it was hot! He found he didn’t care too much about dinner any more, clearing his throat to announce his presence. His breath caught when Alec’s eyes slammed open, his eyes wide. The flush that spread from his cheeks to his chest was beautiful! 

“Pass me your clothes, Alexander,” Magnus said, holding his hands out.

Alec silently scooped his clothes up, his heart hammering in his chest, there was that tone again, making his already hard dick rock solid. 

Shit, had Magnus seen him? Fuck, what would he think? he wondered to himself. 

Alec looked at Magnus as he handed his clothes over, he didn’t look freaked out, maybe he hadn’t noticed? He sighed with relief when Magnus silently turned on the spot.

Magnus couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face when he heard the sigh. He fixed his face before he looked over his shoulder. 

“And Alexander? don’t you dare touch yourself in that shower. You’ve been a naughty boy and naughty boys don’t get to touch themselves” he said, his tone sterile with just the right amount of bass in it.

“Yes... M-Magnus” Alec stuttered out. FUCK! His stomach clenched at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He could barely breathe when Magnus sauntered out of the bathroom. 

He had to hold his hands behind his back, to stop them from wandering to his dick. He flung his boxers off and dived in the shower.

Magnus tossed Alec’s clothes out of the window on the way past as his brain went into overdrive, oh, they were going to have so much fun! Their bed caught his attention for a moment before the plan escalated in his head, he could combine his two ideas. 

He disappeared into the closet, wondering what to wear. His eyes lit up when he saw the old, battered pair of jeans stuffed into a corner of his closet, the very first pair of denim jeans that had ever been made. 

He grinned, remembering the expression on Ragnor's face when he had insisted to Jacob and Levi that the material would make excellent trousers.

He snapped his fingers as he emerged from the closet, brushing his fingers over the metal he conjured. He was already starting to get hard as the light shined off it, mimicking the gleam in his eye. 

“You had better not be touching yourself in there, I’m going to have to punish you if you are” he called out when he heard a moan come from the bathroom. He grinned when he heard a deeper moan, one that sounded like frustration mixed with a bit of… excitement? 

He waved his hand and picked up his chosen torture, whoops, pleasure! picked his chosen pleasure device up, and sat down on the chair facing the bed as he waited for Alec to emerge.

Alec was almost panting with need when he stepped out of the bathroom. It was hard going, washing your dick when it was rock hard and you weren’t allowed to touch yourself. 

He could have ignored Magnus’ command but he had found himself unwilling to, he liked the feeling of being told what to do, of not being the one in charge. 

The sight of Magnus, sitting in the chair with nothing but a pair of baggy, ripped, faded jeans on had Alec stopping in his tracks. Where did he even get those? Magnus never wore baggy or ripped anything. 

Alec's eyes darted around the room, fastening on the bed. By the angel!

“If you don’t like the look of it, tell me now, Alexander,” Magnus said, watching Alec as he stared at the bed. He had had many lovers over the centuries and had learned to pick up body language. 

He was sure he had been right about Alec but he had to be sure, he had to know that Alec would be comfortable and willing, he wouldn’t force something on him that he didn’t want. 

Magnus almost grinned when he heard a breathless “Nah-uh”, Alec was practically drooling as his eyes wandered over the metal. He felt a corresponding twitch when he saw Alec’s cock jump under the towel he had slung around his waist.

“If I hear the word… satsuma, I will stop immediately, do you understand?” Magnus asked, twirling his pleasure device in his hand as he watched Alec. 

“It is a safe word, something you wouldn’t normally say during… activities. I have heard you shout many things in bed, Alexander, I have never heard you pontificate about the virtues of fruit, however. If you want to stop, if it is too much or you don’t like what I am doing, say the word satsuma and I will stop, immediately, no questions asked” Magnus said when Alec just stared at him in confusion. 

They had never gone this far before, never needed a safe word. He watched understanding dawn on Alec's face.

Alec just nodded, if Magnus thought he was saying the word satsuma any time soon, he was sorely mistaken. He was a big boy, he could take anything Magnus could dish out. How bad… or, hopefully, good, could it be? Magnus wasn’t that inventive, was he?

“I need to hear the words, Alexander,” Magnus said when his boyfriend just nodded at him. He wouldn’t do anything until he heard verbal consent.

“Yes, if I don’t like it, I will say the word satsuma,” Alec said, already shuddering from the possibilities the bed was presenting.

“Good,” Magnus said. He waved his hand, the towel that Alec was wearing falling away in an instant. “On the bed,” he said, dropping his tone when he uttered the command. 

He watched as Alec climbed onto the bed, his Shadowhunters eyes gleaming with excitement. “On your knees, arms up,” he said when he saw Alec go to lie down. He watched Alec crawl onto his knees, at the end of the bed, and raise his arms. 

He snapped his fingers and watched as the padded leather cuffs, hanging from the chains that were wrapped around the corner posts of their four post bed, encircled Alec’s wrists. He smirked when Alec tested the pull, wrapping the chains around his hands and yanking, those babies were going nowhere.

Alec followed every movement, breathless with anticipation, as Magnus stood up from the chair and walked over to him. The soft lamplight, bouncing off the smooth golden skin of his chest had him moaning quietly to himself, Magnus looked so good in those jeans.

The way they hung off Magnus' hips. Fuck. Raziel. Fuck! Alec's slowly blanking mind was stuttering at him. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief when he saw what Magnus was holding. 

“A feather?” Alec asked. He had been expecting whips or dildos or… something more. What could Magnus do with a feather? He almost laughed at the thought.

“Don’t underestimate the humble feather, Alexander,” Magnus said as he stalked across the room. He tugged Alec’s face up by his chin and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, one Alec tried to chase. 

“Even the smallest, softest object can bring a man to his knees, if used correctly” he whispered in Alec’s ear before he moved away. Shadowhunters! They thought everything had to be about power and strength. The thought brought a small chuckle from his lips. 

Magnus spun away from his lover when Alec tried to kiss him again. He climbed onto the bed behind Alec, taking a moment just to drink him in, he looked spectacular in the soft light, on his knees with his arms stretched out above his head. 

“eyes forward,” he said when Alec tried to watch his movements. He wondered as he stared at Alec’s back, if maybe his boyfriend didn’t like the idea of combining pain and pleasure a little too much. He had placed all the runes on his body on the most sensitive parts of it. 

Every one of Alec’s sweet spots had a rune on it. The sight of them had Magnus storing the thought away, for further exploration later as he got to work.

Alec almost cried out, his hips jerking forward when he felt a soft tickle near his right shoulder blade, right over his endurance rune. What the fuck? 

It had been a gentle brush, barely more than a whisper against Alec's skin and it had shot straight down his spine and into his cock. He gripped the chains of his cuffs when Magnus did it again, needing something to grip onto as a low moan ripped out of him.

Magnus grinned, silently congratulating himself on his choice of weapon, whoops, his choice of pleasure device. He leaned forward, letting his breath float over the back of Alec’s neck for a moment, his eyes seizing on the trail of goosebumps it left. 

“The feather” was all Magnus said before he sat back on his heels and chose his next spot.

“Fuck” Alec muttered when he felt the tickle on the calm anger rune, to the left of the base of his spine. His eyes slammed closed at the brush as his body twitched, his breathing coming quicker when he felt it. 

He felt his body getting heavier, his eyelids drooping closed as Magnus took him apart with the feather, ghosting it over his runes, courage in combat, flexibility, accuracy, trailing across his back and over his shoulder. His cock twitched with each light caress. Fuck, how did he do that?

Magnus listened to his boyfriend, the laboured breathing, the soft moans as he trailed the feather along his skin to each new rune mixed with the sharp cries when he used it on Alec’s sweet spots. 

He climbed off the bed, moving to stand in front of Alec before his eyes zeroed in on the Parabatai rune on Alec’s abdomen, just above his hip. He almost cackled with glee when he thought about Jace’s reaction, knowing he would feel anything on that spot but not know what the fuck was going on. 

The blonde Shadowhunter had cockblocked them so often he had gotten it down to an art form. Time for a little revenge, Magnus thought without an ounce of remorse.

Alec couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when Magnus used the feather on his Parabatai rune. “That’s… cheating...fuuuuck” he moaned when Magnus shot a small burst of tingling magic along the feather to pulse into the most sensitive spot on his body. 

“Magnus, you know Jace will…” Alec trailed off when Magnus laughed and did it again, ramping the intensity up to a thousand. “Raziel!” he shouted when Magnus poured more magic into the spot. His face scrunched up when he felt the twitch in his balls, the twitch he got before they would start to draw up. 

Magnus watched Alec’s face, seeing the telltale signs of his impending orgasm, the way his breathing had practically stopped, his face screwing up. 

He removed the feather the second his eyes landed on Alec's dick, seeing the pearly drops of pre-cum, stopping his magic in an instant with a smirk.

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelped when Magnus’ touch left him, swiftly dragging him back from the precipice of his orgasm. His heart was racing as his eyes shot up to look at Magnus. 

It dawned on him, when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face, that it had nothing to do with the feather, this had been his plan all along. “Fuck” he muttered, his eyes widening.

“You didn’t think you would get off that easily, did you, Alexander? I worked hard on that dinner. Care for a satsuma?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, the challenge clear in his tone as he watched Alec, staring at him. 

His attention wondered when he caught the heavy rise and fall of Alec’s beautiful chest. “Sorry, I was… distracted, I didn’t quite catch that?” he asked when he zoned back in and dragged his gaze away from Alec’s chest.

“I said, I’m not hungry,” Alec said through gritted teeth. The submissiveness bleeding out of him for a moment as his competitive nature took over. He wanted an orgasm, he wanted it badly but he wouldn’t let Magnus win that easily. But fuck, he had been close! His cock was aching.

“Let’s continue then,” Magnus said when he was sure Alec had calmed down enough, holding back a laugh at the gleam he had seen in Alec’s eye. 

He watched as his tone shot through Alec, his eyes dropping in an instant. He wondered why he had never thought about doing this before as he chose his next spot. 

Magnus trailed the feather through the hair on Alec’s chest, keeping an eye on his boyfriend's reaction's as he went for Alec’s neck. Fuck, he could feel his own dick twitching as he watched Alec’s eyelids flutter for a moment. 

Alec’s hips jerked forward, a guttural moan escaping him when Magnus swirled the feather into the hollow in his throat, the sound only getting deeper when the tip of it traced the deflect rune on his neck, right below his ear. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Alec panted out when the magic started again, short pulsing bursts that had his dick throbbing and his balls twitching. He couldn’t stop the short jerk of his hips as his cock sought some sort of release.

The rattle of the chains was music to Magnus’ ears. He stared at Alec’s hands, his knuckles turning white where they gripped them. He ramped up the intensity of his magic, prolonging the pulses until he saw Alec’s face. Not so fast, he thought, pulling back completely.

“Raziel!” Alec grunted as the sensations in his body once again abated, his orgasm being taken from him before he had the chance to get there. 

If Magnus had asked him, on a scale of one to ten how close he had been, it would have been about a six or seven. He shuddered at what it would be like if he got to nine… or ten. 

The thought stole his breath, what would it be like to get that close? To be right on the edge and have it taken from him? His dick was twitching again just at the thought.

Magnus waited until Alec’s breathing slowed, letting him come down from the high before he went again. He trailed the feather down Alec’s body, flicking his wrists as he brushed it over each nipple. 

He leaned forward, taking Alec's left nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. He grinned into his skin when Alec moaned, jerking at the chains again.

“Magnus, that feels so good” Alec rasped out, his hips jerking when Magnus moved onto the right one. The sensations were shooting out from his nipples to his fingers and toes, and his cock. 

His eyelids fluttered closed when Magnus released him with a pop and blew cold air over the hardened nub. He groaned, his hips jerking forward when Magnus trailed the feather down his chest again, swirling it into his navel before brushing it further down.

Magnus was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he dragged the feather over Alec’s hip bones, tickling his parabatai rune again before trailing it down over Alec’s dick. 

He watched Alec's dick twitch as he brushed it up and down his length before circling it around his balls. He trailed it up and down the inside of Alec’s thighs, his eyes glowing as he watched them twitch and shake, so fucking beautiful.

Alec was barely able to breathe, he could feel his third orgasm approached, quicker than last time. He started jerking his hips forward, fucking into thin air, almost crying when the feather left his skin. 

He could feel the twitch of his balls start to recede, tempted to scream satsuma so Magnus would take pity on him. He hung on the chains for a minute, wrestling the thought away as he got his breath back.

Magnus dropped the feather when Alec got his breathing under control again, his body following it down to the floor as he dropped to his knees in front of Alec. He looked up, waiting for Alec to make eye contact before he licked his leaking tip, groaning at the taste of it. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Alexander” Magnus commanded when Alec's eyes fluttered closed. He kept his eyes on his lover’s as he licked from the base to tip, his tongue flattening to lick at the vein on the underside before he swallowed it into his mouth. 

He held Alec’s hips still when he tried to fuck his mouth. He bobbed up and down on it, using his tongue to pull the foreskin back every time he sank down onto his dick.

Alec threw his head back, his eyes rolling in his head once more. His balls were aching in a way they never had before. 

Magnus had always made him come, let him take his pleasure when they had made love, but this? This was something else. The ache, the need he was feeling, bordering on desperation was… was… phenomenal. “Magnus!” he grunted when he felt Magnus start to massage his balls.

Magnus moved to the tip of Alec’s dick, sucking harder but with shallower movements as he massaged Alec’s balls. He ran his thumb over the ridge at the centre of his sac, following the line of it towards Alec’s ass. 

He grinned around Alec’s cock as his moans started to sound more desperate, his movements more concentrated as he tried to get Magnus’ fingers closer to his ass. 

He heard the sound he was waiting for, the change in pitch as Alec's moans started to turn into whimpers before he pulled back with a pop.

“Fuck! Just a little more?” Alec muttered, pressing his head into his arm where he clung to the chain as Magnus denied him his fourth orgasm, breathing hard. 

He looked down at his cock, seeing how dark it was, almost purple with need. He almost apologised to it, what had he been thinking? Magnus wasn’t that creative? Yeah right!

He watched as Magnus waved his hands, almost falling forward when the chains on his cuffs slackened before he caught himself. “What…?

Magnus kissed Alec on the forehead, feeling guilty for not warning him when he had loosened the chains, he hadn’t realised Alec was using them for support. 

He took in Alec's appearance, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the hooded eyes he was watching him with, the colour of his cock. 

“You look beautiful like that, so desperate,” Magnus said as he stroked his fingers through Alec’s sweaty hair before he took a step back and moved around the bed.

Magnus kneeled on the bed behind Alec, grabbing his hips and pulling him back slightly so that he had to lean on the chains for support. The arch of his back was gorgeous, the way he lifted his ass up when he realised what Magnus was doing, fuck! 

He reached into his jeans, giving his cock a few strokes. Alec wasn’t the only one in need, his dick was twitching with every moan that fell from Alec's beautiful plump lips.

He snapped his fingers, summoning a bottle of lube and set it down before he ran a finger down Alec’s spine and down between his ass cheeks, pulling back when Alec pushed back with a desperate moan. 

“Not yet, Alexander,” Magnus said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alec's spine. He ran his hands over Alec’s cheeks before spreading them.

“Please… Magnus… please” Alec begged when he felt Magnus' tongue lick around the skin of his asshole. He tried to push back but Magnus had a firm grip on his ass. 

His eyes rolled right back when he felt Magnus’ tongue push through the tight ring of muscle, his lungs forgetting how to draw air in. He almost came then and there, his aching, desperate cock jumping as his thighs began to shake. 

“Fuuuuuck” he cried out before Magnus pulled back for a moment. He took deep breaths in, shaking his ass in Magnus’ direction, needing him to do something. 

Magnus waited as Alec got control of himself once more, occasionally rubbing his hands across his perfect ass cheeks. He spread them once more when Alec’s breathing slowed, licking around his hole before pushing his tongue in once more, searching his lover out with slow, lazy movements that had Alec panting. 

He pulled his tongue out and swiftly lubed his fingers up before pushing one inside his boyfriend. 

“You are doing so well,” Magnus said, brushing his fingers up Alec’s spine as he started moving in and out, knowing he would need the praise. Alec was doing amazing, considering this was his first time and he had lasted a lot longer than he’d expected him to.

“Like that Magnus” Alec gasped out when Magnus added a second finger and began to scissor his fingers inside him. He pushed back, not caring about the pain as Magnus opened him up, he was too far gone. 

He jerked forward when he felt his Warlock’s finger brush over his prostate, his hips trying to escape the immense pleasure from the movement before he forced them back, needing the release for his straining dick. 

Alec wrapped his hands around the chains, gripping them tighter as he leaned down, thrusting his ass back as much as he could, deep moans pouring from his mouth.

Magnus set up a steady rhythm once he found Alec’s prostate. He alternated between stroking his fingers along it and tapping lightly against the spot then letting Alec rest a moment, not wanting to overstimulate him.

He knew it would only be a minute or so. He brushed his fingers over the nerves once more, pulling back when he felt the spot tighten and harden.

“Magnus… please” Alec screamed when Magnus pulled his fingers out of his ass, almost crying as he was denied again. He was on the cusp, his balls twitching when Magnus pulled back. 

He hung against the chains, digging his dripping forehead into his arm to try and ground himself. “I need it, please” he begged, not giving a shit about the desperate whiny tone he used anymore.

Magnus let his pants fall and lubed his dick up, knowing Alec wouldn’t be able to take any more, he was a mess, he looked like he was heading towards subspace. 

He watched as Alec moaned loudly, trying to push back against him as he applied more lube to his hole. He lined himself up, rubbing the tip of his solid cock against Alec’s asshole. 

“Is this what you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his hips jerking forward when Alec simply shoved his ass back in answer. “Hold on tight, this is going to be fast” he commanded Alec, it would be a miracle if Alec lasted more than a minute or so, having been dragged back from the edge so many times.

Alec was beyond words, reduced to moans and grunts when he felt Magnus’ hips slam into him. He didn’t even have the energy to push back anymore, grateful when Magnus took hold of his hips and tilted them to the perfect angle before pulling back and slamming into his ass. 

Alec whimpered with every thrust, every glorious scrape on his prostate, this what he needed.

Magnus leaned forward, a hand on either side of Alec’s body, driving his dick deeper into Alec’s ass and adjusting his angle so that his dick would saw into his boyfriends prostate in a constant motion. 

He could barely breathe himself. His dick had been throbbing, working himself up as much as he had worked Alec up. The sensation of Alec's tight ring of muscle, squeezing every millimetre had his own orgasm coming on fast.

“MAGNUS! Alec screamed, his hips jerking as his prostate was battered. All he could hear was his thundering heartbeat and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Magnus gave it to him. 

He felt his balls start to draw up, finally letting loose when he felt Magnus’ lips press into his deflect rune, just below his ear. 

Tears started to roll down his face as he finally came, his cock exploding with an intensity that almost had him blacking out. It just kept coming, dragging out in the most intense experience of his life, rope after rope spurting from him.

He let his head tilt to the side as it continued, coming to rest against Magnus’ when his lover started to scream into his shoulder.

Magnus grunted into Alec’s shoulder as his own Orgasm hit him like a freight train. His eyes screwed closed as he filled Alec’s ass up, his hips continuing to rut into Alec’s. 

He stayed like that as he tried to breath, pressing his lips to Alec’s shoulder between gasps. He moaned when he started to come down, feeling his heart rate start to settle. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, straightening up and looking at his magnificent boyfriend, marvelling at the way he never once uttered the word satsuma.

“I think I should come home late more often” Alec mumbled with a shaky laugh. He winced when Magnus pulled out of him, chuckling along. 

“Stay a minute” he muttered around a huge yawn, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep where he hung, too tired to even support himself.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus said softly. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, supporting him so he could remove the cuffs and chains with a snap of his fingers. He winced when Alec moaned. 

"You are amazing, you did so well, Alexander. I love you" Magnus murmured as he pulled his exhausted boyfriend back onto the bed and cleaned them both up with a wave of his hand before setting them under the covers.

“Mmm that's nice” Alec whispered when Magnus used his magic to soothe the aches in his arms, legs and wrists. 

"I love you too" Alec whispered as he snuggled into Magnus side, smiling when Magnus let him drape himself over his chest. 

He fell asleep to the soft praises Magnus was whispering against his forehead and the feeling of fingers brushing across his shoulder where Magnus had his arm wrapped around him.


End file.
